<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sampling Error by Dalian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509821">Sampling Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian'>Dalian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving an unexpected Valentine gift from Sento, the younger Rider couldn’t wait for White Day to come around. Banjou assumed that it must’ve taken the prideful physicist a lot of courage to go through with the ideas. Unknowingly to him, Sento wasn’t entirely honest about the motivation behind his gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sampling Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy White Day!!!<br/>Yahhh~ One month went by quite fast doesn't it? Midterms hit at the worst time and I could barely finish this within the deadline. I made sure to make it as cute as possible.<br/>Enjoy the story!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don't need to keep staring at me like that. I’m just sitting here,” Sento commented. The half-eaten glass of pudding made an audible thump as he placed it on the table. He turned to reveal a half-agitated, half-embarrassed scowl to his boyfriend's prying eyes. The younger male was still wearing the same impish grin as when he first walked into the room 5 minutes ago. That time was more tolerable, more so due to the pastry box that he was holding had won the genius's curiosity over anything else. It was even more welcome when 6 jars of the most golden and picture-perfect pudding were presented to him.  </p><p>“It’s not often that I managed to pick something you like, Sento,” Banjou explained. He had somewhat managed to tone it down to a slight smile. “I just can't believe it.” </p><p>“Please do and stop staring at me,” the older male grumbled. Being watched under those keen eyes made him restless. Consciously aware that you are the source of someone’s amusement hurt the narcissist inside him. </p><p>Banjou tilted his head slightly. “What if I just want to watch you? Something wrong with that?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s weird!” Sento admitted immediately. His eyes scan the area around him frantically, ignoring the mountain of words-filled papers and empty test bottles before landing on the other 5 jars of pudding. He picked one out of the box (including the plastic spoon that came with it) and handed it to the other Rider. “Here, you should have some too.” </p><p>Banjou was surprised. He accepted the sweet, but the questioning look in his eyes was clear. “But I bought it for you,” he said. </p><p>“And I chose to share it,” Sento confessed. Reaching past the small fussing, he grabs the chair backrest and spins it (along with the boxer) to face the other way. If Banjou stares at him for any longer, Sento feels like he is going to accidentally blurt out something unwarranted. “So focus on that rather than me.” </p><p>“Oi, at least pretend like you're fine with me around. Some people don't get to spend White Day with their partner you know?” Banjou muttered with a pout, hand working on opening the lid of the jar. The one second his eyes weren't on the older physicist, Sento made a strange expression as he looked down at the gifted dessert before him, tongue weighed with all the unspoken disagreement. </p><p>“I know,” he muttered. It's quite the opposite, he enjoys having Banjou around at all times. “I'm very aware of it.”</p><p>None of this ever crossed Sento’s mind when he decided to make that Valentine's gift a month ago. Well, more like a month and a half. Sento can't really pinpoint when the dread of not being a good boyfriend began to bother him. </p><p>Rewind to 6 weeks ago, when the metropolitan areas were decorated with preparation for Valentine Day. At first, it was simply bothersome having to walk past stores selling confectionery or ears filled with TV advertisements of brand chocolate. While he is currently in a relationship, the necessity of Valentine's gift never occurred to him. The two Riders never gifted each other anything- not counting all the Rider’s gadgets the genius supplied him with. At least from his perspective, it's a bit embarrassing. Banjou also never mentioned or asked anything related to the holiday, so the Rabbit Tank Rider only followed. If only he wasn't such a self-conscious person, maybe a few conversations here and there wouldn't have changed his mind. </p><p>The street was plagued with couples and girls who went shopping together. Standing in line at the store, walking past someone, sitting at the park, everywhere he goes is filled with lovely dovely conversations about how excited someone is to give (or receive) their Valentine gift. It’s not like he has the experience to criticize it, but the whole occasion just comes off as overhyped. It's just candy, right? </p><p>Another common talk was the date location. He probably has heard the word aquarium and theme parks more in the past weeks than his entire life. Lottery stands -with 1st prize being 2 tickets to an amusement park- were lined up by people with the hope that luck is on their side. Is date really necessary if you already spend time with them every day? </p><p>All of these unanswered questions spiral further into anxiety the more he watches others couple. Sento would be lying if he says he wasn't jealous. Not of the date nor the gift; something like that is merely a superficial way to flaunt your relationship. Feeling and sense of commitment don't mature solely on monetary treatments. No, Sento was simply jealous at the straightforward display of affection everyone seems to have toward their partner. </p><p>“Neh, what made you pick Macaron?” asked Banjou.</p><p>“It wasn't me, but Misora,” said Sento. Over the last few weeks, Banjou had managed to get the prideful rabbit to admit that the gift was his ideas. Of course, Sento never told him the anxiety that drove him to make it. It would just ruin the mood. </p><p>Still not looking at him, the brunet continues with his questions. “You said the two of you make it together right? Was it hard?”</p><p>“We did have to test it a few times to get the recipes down. I treated it like an experiment so it wasn't that hard,” Sento confessed. </p><p>Weirdly to say, baking is very similar to a science experiment. It's all about precision with the ingredients and timing. With all of his lab skills, what were supposed to be difficult recipes were mastered in less than 2 weeks. There was also a lot of research and video watching on the sidelines but he's gonna keep that part to himself. Needless to say, Sento put in way too much work, and thought, into this small gift than he should have. </p><p>“You always manage to surprise me you know that?” Ryūga admitted. Even while turning away, Sento can still imagine the clever smile on his face as he speaks. “Who knows you can be so thoughtful of these things?” </p><p>“I can if I want to, okay?” </p><p>It's not Ryūga's fault. There’s no way he would know that the egotistical physicist’s feeling is being hurt by -and what should've been- playful comments about his awkward ways of showing affection. The one-sided concern inside the physicist is all to blame. Whether it’s due to lack of experience or his inability to be unpretentious, for the first time, Sento isn’t finding himself leading a situation. Perhaps Banjou knows, and that's why he always proposed that the two should do something together. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. Since you went out of your way to make your gift, I think it's only fair I return it in double,” Banjou suddenly reveals, looking over his right shoulder at the confused physicist. “You can pick a second gift, Sento.” </p><p>“Me? Picking a gift?” Sento repeated. </p><p>“Yup, as long as it's not too expensive,” he noted. </p><p>“You mean anything?” </p><p>“Anything!” Banjou echoed. </p><p><em> That was… surprisingly sweet. </em> Sento thought, yet can't find the joy within him to fully appreciate the thoughtful act. The scientist struggles with being on the receiving end of affection, how is he supposed to act as the giver? What should he say? Sento doesn't know what he wants….or rather what he should. </p><p>What is he supposed to pick? </p><p>If the two Riders are a normal couple, what kind of answer is expected from him? If he's not such a stubborn and prideful narcissistic, would putting on a sweet smile and asks his boyfriend on a date solve all of their problems? Sento has always refused dates in the past. Besides the lack of interest in leaving his lab, a date sounds dreadful for two people who share no common hobby. </p><p>It doesn't stop the boxer from spending his luck. Banjou usually just laughed at his flustered reaction and said that the rejection was as expected. It's not a good thing to ‘be expected of’ in any circumstances. It's disappointing and borderline passive-aggressive. A sense of guilt cut through him each time that same reaction playout. At some points, it felt more or less like a courtesy to ask the physicist on a date. Maybe if he’s a cute girl, someone like Misora, then maybe Banjou wouldn't have such a hard time. </p><p>“Sento? You’re okay?” the younger male asked, picking up on the distress. “Don't overthink it. Just pick the first thing that comes to your mind. You always have something right?”</p><p>“That’s only when it’s about science.” The older male glanced over at him, big eyes shaded with trouble. “What if I pick the wrong thing?” </p><p>What does Banjou think about this? He seemed pleased with the homemade Valentine’s gift, so that means he does enjoy stuff like that to some degree. To be fair, the fact that Sento is receiving two in return has already shown enough. Once again, he received more affection than he could reciprocate.  </p><p>“There...isn't really a right or wrong technically,” Banjou reassured, voices softened at the troubled physicist. “You should just pick something you like.” </p><p><em> It’s not that easy. </em> Sento wanted to tell the younger male. His eyes wandered back to the table before him, comparing the cute glass jar to the cold prototype bottles resting on mountains of paperwork. His shoulders dropped at the sight. “I like physics.”</p><p>“Well-yeah-Tell me something I don't already know,” Banjou joked with a laugh before going quiet. Sento definitely did not find it amusing with the glare that was sent his way. The boxer cleared his throat loudly.“If-if that's the case, then-uhmm an experiment would be fine right? I’ll help you out.”  </p><p>“But, a normal couple don't mess around with explosive equipment or use one another as test subjects,” the physicist rebuttal. </p><p>“I mean- you don't have to be a couple to find that weird but like…” he trailed off with a shaky laugh. The Dragon Rider has always been a reluctant volunteer in all of Sento's experiments. It's rare for the genius scientist to have such a dejected response. However, something unusual stood out to Banjou as his expression turned into a frown. “Also, what do you mean ‘normal couple’?”</p><p>Those weary eyes looked at him. “Like….what most people are… I guess.”</p><p>“What people?”</p><p>His eyelids drooped low as he turned slightly away, half pouting through his words. “Like... the couple you see on the street.”</p><p>“Huh? Wait-wha-” Banjou faltered, unable to put together those vague words. “Why do they matter?”</p><p>“Well-well cause I don't know what to do otherwise.” Sento flustered, pale skin now dusts pink. “I don't know what is normal and you never say anything either.” </p><p>“But-umm-our life isn't exactly thattttt~ normal to begin with,” Banjou confessed, scratching the back of his head. “I just don't get why you are so bothered by it. It's so unlike you to copy people.” </p><p><em> That's the problem. </em> Sento wanted to say but couldn't. Why would such an insignificant concern drive the narcissistic and prideful genius into doubting his personal qualities? From his beautiful appearances to unmatched IQ, all of those prideful titles are now so superficial and selfish. It makes one-way teasing no longer feel nice. Being considerate at face value is something the two Riders can always work on. </p><p>“I couldn't help it!” he complained, “If everyone else is following a trend, anything you do differently just stand out. I just can’t ignore it. Like when everyone fussed over Valentine, or the whole gifting chocolate thing. Of course, I would also gi-“</p><p>Sento, all swept up at the moment, failed to realize that he had let out something that was supposed to stay as a secret. The heated monologue abruptly cut off in its tracks. He peeked over right as Banjou’s expression deepened, finally putting all the pieces together. </p><p>Sento wasn't sure if it's worth defending, but he at least wanted to say that he tried. “Umm-it’s-not what you think….it is. You see-” </p><p>“Sento, correct me if I’m wrong,” the boxer interrupted, “But, were you pressured into giving me a Valentine gift?” </p><p>There was a pause. Sento turns away, unable to handle the brunet’s pressing gaze. All of those passers-by exchanges was what started this insecurity, but it was still his own narcissistic ego that couldn't bear the idea of being a bad boyfriend. It was he who wasted what could've been precious work time on learning how to make a dessert. Saying it was pure pressure alone discredits the dedication behind it. “Technically, it's more ‘persuaded’ into it,” Sento replied with a half-smile.</p><p>There was some hesitation in whether to call out the way he answered that, but Banjou only sighed deeply at the end. His eyes gazed tiredly at the ground, unsure of how to react to this news. For the last 4 weeks, he had seen the gift as a rare moment of genuine affection from the physicist. It makes him grin like an idiot every time he brings it up and causes the older male to redden like his Rabbit form. </p><p>“I see,” Banjou murmured. He wasn't mad that Sento kept this important detail from him, but rather disappointed at himself for not noticing it. The Dragon Rider is usually pretty good at knowing when his partner is troubled by something, but he was clueless this time around. “Oh well, I guess everything makes more sense now.”</p><p>“You sound mad,” Sento noted softly. </p><p>“No, not really,” he replied, a bit too quickly that it didn't come off as genuine. However, he put up a smile to make up for it. “A bit disappointing but I still appreciate that you gave me something.” </p><p>“Me too!” Sento chimed in loudly, surprising the younger male with his energy. Now facing his lover properly, the chair inched a bit closer than before, Banjou can see the physicist’s eyes glittering with tenderness. “I’m glad that I gave you something too.” </p><p>“Eh?” </p><p>What Sento thought would've been a waste of two weeks in the kitchen was met with an unexpected response. Weeks of anxiety faded away the moment that muscle head said that he liked the macaron that Sento made. Seeing how happy he was eating it and complimenting his effort with awkward jokes filled the physicist with warmth. That's why Sento wanted to see it again. He wants the boxer to have that same pleasing smile because of something he did. However, he is inexperienced, so he must rely on strangers' advice. </p><p>“Seeing you liking my gift...makes me kinda glad I did it. It makes me understand why couples like to give each other stuff,” he sulked, fingers brushed through his hair out of nervousness. The sentiment is embarrassing enough as a notion crossing through his mind, let alone saying out loud. “At first, I was unsure about the whole thing, but after you said you like it I-umm… I sort of- couldn't help but feeling a bit happy myself.”</p><p>It sounds like an exaggeration, but the Rabbit Tank Rider did feel like his entire body was burning up. If there's an option between fighting off Smashes or confronting his partner, Sento would pick the former. His authoritative tone and frank way of speaking during most conversations were missing. He couldn't even maintain eye contact, so when Banjou didn't reply in what felt like forever, he got curious and took a peek just to find the younger male looking a bit... troubled. </p><p>The expression on his face was hard to read. Even with some of it turned away, Sento can still see the slight frown and occasional uncertain head-tilt. It's strange since Sento can tell that the boxer wasn't mad. There's a cheerful tone to him. <em> Did I say something wrong? </em> Sento thought. He leaned forward in his chair to get a better look, not expecting the brunet to suddenly turn to him right then. Sento couldn't help but flinch a little and sank back into his chair. </p><p>“Since you kept going on about being normal. Sento, what makes a ‘normal couple’ to you?” Banjou suddenly asked. The older Rider can tell from his eyes that he was searching for something behind that question. That’s why, Sento took his time with the answer. </p><p>“Well, everyone I saw is kinda clingy. Even when there's room around, they still stand very close to each other.” Sento began. </p><p>“That’s true,” Banjou mumbled. There was faint creaking as the other chair rolled closer to his. “But, how is that different from us? We spend almost all day every day next to each other.” </p><p>“Not-not in public you idiot! That's the difference,” Sento corrected.</p><p>Banjou only snickered a little at his little outburst. He inched a bit closer. “Ok, then what else?” </p><p>“I guess going on a date. Even Misora gets excited when I mention an amusement park or aquarium.” Sento muttered. </p><p>“I mean they are fun,” Banjou added. A mischievous grin suddenly spread across his face. “So, wanna go on a date?” </p><p>“No? I-I’m just listing examples!” he exclaimed. Surprisingly, contrary to what his shut-in-scientist-life may suggest, Sento does actually like crowded spaces. There isn't a situation for him to go out and have fun, or more like no one to go with. He has no acquaintances outside the two Itsurugi, and Misora can't go out either. At least dwelling up in the lab yields some cool equipment. Going out by yourself is just sad. “Besides, I don't have time for that.”</p><p>“I know. I have been rejected before,” he admitted dejectedly. “Anything else?”</p><p>Soothing away the sting from that comment, Sento resumed his thinking mode. “I guess holding hands is a thing,” he mumbled. It's one of the first differences that stood out to scientists, may be due to its visual nature. It truly stood out; a sign of a happy relationship to the passerby.</p><p>“Then,” Banjou began, presenting his hand in front of the older Rider. “wanna hold hands?” </p><p>Sento was ashamed of the small gasp he let out in response. <em> Since when is he so close? </em> Sento thought, finally noticed the younger male, who previously has been sitting on the other side of the table, is now sitting so close that their knees touch. </p><p>It would be bad to refuse, and it's not like he doesn't want to either. “Sure-sure,” Sento stuttered, hesitatingly allowing Banjou to intertwine their fingers. A wave of heat washed over him as their eyes met and Banjou motioned him to name the next thing. “They also compliment each other.”</p><p>“Ehhh~ Is that so?” Banjou nodded slowly, “You’re doing good so far. What else?”</p><p>It's no doubt that Banjou was in a good mood. </p><p><em> Is this how we’re doing this </em>? Sento scowl as the younger male intention is now clear. A sudden surge of confidence temporarily subdued the burning shame on his cheeks and Sento decided to see how far the brunet was going to take this.</p><p>Leaning a bit forward, Sento flashed one of his usual charming smiles at his lover. “I guess if you’re alone, then kissing,” he said, barely above a whisper. </p><p>The flash in the boxer’s eyes told that he got the message. Banjou wavered for a second before returning the same coy smile. The grip on Sento’s hand tightened, as well as the one that had found its way onto the physicist's shoulder, gradually snaking upward toward his jawline. “We are alone,” Banjou noted. </p><p>“You’re not wrong,” replied Sento. </p><p>Banjou inched even closer. With his pointer finger lifting the other male face slightly, the Dragon’s Rider can see surges of anticipation spiralling in those big eyes. Suddenly, his relaxed demeanour flipped into a surprised one. With the same tone, he said, “Oh, you know what else you can do when you’re alone?” </p><p><em> Where is he going with this? </em> Sento pondered before shaking his head carefully. </p><p>Instead of answering, the lone finger under his chin moved back, only stopping when the boxer’s hand finally supported the back of his neck. “Sex, you forgot sex,” Banjou whispered. “But I guess it's fine since we already checked it off anyway.” </p><p>Sento would've freaked out with the usual flustering furor if there was no kiss following right after to stop him. The younger male was SO close to earning a good hit to the head. If only Sento was more emotionally vigilant, maybe then that muscle head wouldn't tease him so much. The oppressive heat of the kiss devastated the small spark of embarrassment prickling at the bottom of his stomach. Even when the brunet pulled away and looked back at him with the same impish smile, Sento couldn't find any leftover anger in him. He just wants another kiss.</p><p>“You’re lucky you know that?” Sento warned under his breath. </p><p>“Is it your turn to get angry now?” Banjou asked between laughter. He cups Sento’s rosy face within his warm hands, thumb rubbing his soft cheek like it could wipe away the adorning glow. Sento decided to save the lecture for later. He gets to decide that today is Banjou's lucky day. </p><p>“Then kiss me, muscle head,” Sento grumbled, yanking his boyfriend into another kiss before hearing someone yelling his name. The two didn't even need to hear the metallic thump of the steps to quickly let go of each other. </p><p>“SENTO?!!” Misora's holler can be heard as she walks carefully down the spiral stair. “Sento, are you there? Have you seen my-....” her voice died out as she finally reached the final steps. </p><p>Besides looking a bit dishevelled - an unnatural rigid posture and seemingly out of breath- Sento was sure that they were safe. “Do-do you need something?” he asked sweetly.</p><p>Misora scanned the two older males up and down, clearly suspicious of the hasty response. She approached them to get a better look. “Did I interrupt something?”</p><p>“Wa-what-no?! Of course not!!” Banjou denied, waving his hand. “We’re just arguing about some stuff.” </p><p>“Okay?” the young girl mused. Her eyes then landed on the 4 remaining puddings jar a few feet away. She took notes of everything: sweets on the table, being alone in the lab, clearly trying to hide something. When taking the day into account, Misora realized what she just accidentally walked into. A wide grin spread across her face as she sent Sento a knowing glance. Sento noticed it and turned away with a scoff. He then proceeded to grab one of the pudding out of the box. </p><p>“Anyway, you should have some. Is Sawa with you?” he asked, and when the idol nodded, he proceeded to grab another one. The little ponytail on top of her head bobble as she looked down at the sweets. </p><p>“Are you sure? Didn't Banjou buy this for you?” Misora asked with concern, pushing the gifts away. </p><p>“It’s fine. I like to share things anyway,” Sento insisted. The young idol spared a glance at the smiling boxer next to her before accepting the sweet desserts. </p><p>“Thank you. Are the other two for Grease and Gentoku?” she asked. The three turned to look at the last 2 jars. </p><p>“If they come before dinner ends, then yeah,” Sento decided. Unlike Sawa, the two older males don't visit every day as they have stuff at home to take care of. “If not, then they’re mine.” </p><p>“Fair,” Misora admitted. </p><p>“Were you looking for something?” asked Banjou. </p><p>“Yeah, my phone charger,” she clarified. </p><p>“I think they're somewhere over there.” the physicist guessed, pointing loosely at the messy counter in the other room. Following his direction, it didn't take a lot of searching before the core was found. </p><p>“Yay!” Misora exclaimed, struggling to carry everything in her small hands. “I’ll be going now. Sawa is probably waiting for me.” she apologized, already half-way up the stairs before Sento can tell her to be careful. </p><p>The two Riders heard the door closed. </p><p>“Did you buy 6 for that reason?” Sento turned to him and asked.</p><p>Banjou didn't deny or confirm, simply replied with “Maybe? I know you like to share things.” </p><p>Sento cast the brunet a weird look. “Not everything,” he commented coldly, head resting lazily on his hand.</p><p>That earns a laugh from the Dragon Rider. “I’m guessing you’re feeling better now,” he asked. </p><p>“Mhmm,” Sento hum in reply. </p><p>“Since it's gonna be a while since dinner time, ” he began, reaching across the table for the opened pastry box. He closed the top properly before standing up from his seat. “I’ll put these in the fridge.” </p><p>Sento watched as the younger male walked away, couldn't help but feel silly about the whole ordeal. For being the older one (a physic genius at that) Sento jumps to conclusions too quickly. It's in his perfectionist nature to always exceed in anything he picked up. However, learning to properly convey your feelings to another human being is not as expendable as trying out multiple methods to one math problem. </p><p>“I’m kinda amazed, you know.” Banjou suddenly speaks up, snapping the physicist out of his thoughts. “I never imagined you with a relationship problem. You always act as if you got it together.”  </p><p>Sento's stomach dropped at that comment. It's equally a blessing and a curse that Banjou can read him so well. “I just don't want to make a mistake,” he muttered.</p><p>“You’re really saying that after rejecting my invitation that many times.” Banjou teased, resuming his seat next to the physicist. For the split second that their eyes met, it was enough for Banjou to cause a glimpse of the uncertainty still remaining in the older Rider. He reapproached with more seriousness this time. “Well, I think staying at home like this fits us more. It's not like we have time to mess around anyway.”</p><p>The response still couldn't ease all of Sento’s concern. His actions sometimes appeared misleading and came across as cold. What if he accidentally says something that goes too far? It happened before and might happen again. “Even so, it's possible that-”</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine with how things are right now,” Banjou said firmly. “Including you.” </p><p>“Then why do you look so unhappy sometimes?” Sento pointed out.</p><p>“Cause you kept acting like a prick and won't stop picking on me.” Banjou retorted. He couldn't help but laugh when the physicist puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. If the boxer was to call him cute, Sento would only fuss even more. So, he opted for brushing the genius dark hair instead. “At least then I can tell you're doing fine. Which is why stop worrying.”  </p><p>“If you say so, I guess.” Sento huffed, swatting the boxer’s hand away. “Also, stop petting me.” </p><p>“I want to.” </p><p>“No.” Sento denied, pulling even further away. Slumping over the desk, he covered up that ruddy complexion with his arms. </p><p>“Ehh~” Banjou brood. Instead of trying again, he sat back in his chair and picked up the remaining pudding. It's not always nice to pry into things. </p><p>The two sat in silence ticking before Sento spoke up again. It was so soft and muffled that Banjou would've missed if not for sitting less than 3 feet away from him. </p><p>“Ne~,” he said meekly. Banjou looked over to see him peeking up from his spot. Those big eyes were barely visible, obscured behind his dark fringe. Since the two Riders see each other every day, Banjou didn't notice that Sento’s hair has gotten longer compared to the beginning.  </p><p>“Yes?” Banjou inquired.</p><p>Sento pulled himself up a bit more, eyes flickering around nervously. Tilting his head bashfully, he mumbles, “Umm...the thing about you helping with my experiment...can we still do that?”</p><p>The younger male paused before smiling to himself. “Then, can I touch your hair?” he asked, attempting to brush his fingers through those soft locks again. </p><p>This time, Sento didn't push him away. Whether it's the scientist in him enduring it for the experiment or the shy rabbit that wants the affection, Banjou doesn't need to know. For now, he enjoys the oblivious way Sento is leaning slightly against his touch. If the physicist was to look his ways, which he wasn't, then he might’ve caught the content smile on Banjou’s face.</p><p>Perhaps today really IS Banjou's lucky day, since he managed to pick 2 things that Sento likes after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this made me realized that I'm not that used to writing stuff this cute or happy. Ryūga and Sento can be uptight in a certain situation, so it definitely took me a long time to find the balance.<br/>The more I write, the further it strays from the original plan, but I'm still happy with how turned out. My favourite section to write must've been the one with Sento going through his list and Ryūga teasing him.<br/>One last time, Happy White Day Everyone!<br/>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>